List of Bryan Andrews's Mythical episodes
Mythical is an American fantasy animated series created by Bryan Andrews. This list shows the episodes total. Most episodes are directed by Bryan Andrews himself. Except listed, all episodes during Adult Swim airings are rated TV-14-V. (*) = Episodes not directed by Bryan Andrews. Series overview Season 1 (2018) #''Episode I'' - 12/07/2018 (03/17/2019 on Adult Swim) - a young Sea Turtle was chosen to protect his town Angelstorm from a hippopotamus. #''Episode II'' - 12/07/2018 (03/24/2019 on Adult Swim) - Sent to protect the princess of Angelstorm, Zoko meets a rat blacksmith who was once an archer. #''Episode III'' - 12/07/2018 (03/31/2019 on Adult Swim) - Zoko wakes up in a manor, learning its dark secrets and now it is somewhat haunted. #''Episode IV'' - 12/07/2018 (04/07/2019 on Adult Swim) - Zoko stumbles across The Armadillo Ninjas, which they were hired by End Hippo to kill him. #''Episode V'' - 12/07/2018 (04/14/2019 on Adult Swim) - Miko teaches Zoko to handle archery, but is soon sabotaged when a bear leader that knows Jaiydn plans to invade Angelstorm. (during Adult Swim airings, it is rated TV-14-LV due to some use of damn) #''Episode VI'' - 12/07/2018 (04/21/2019 on Adult Swim) - End Hippo hires a lynx assassin to kill Zoko who she grows a strange and twisted crush on. #''Episode VII'' - 12/07/2018 (04/28/2019 on Adult Swim) - Zoko encounters a sloth and a Face Paint girl who he decides to help stop a mysterious energy sword wielding criminal. #''Episode VIII'' - 12/07/2018 (05/05/2019 on Adult Swim) - After saving the three kid skunks from a Goblin, Zoko must protect them while returning them to their mother. #''Episode IX'' - 12/07/2018 (05/12/2019 on Adult Swim) - Zoko goes through the cave of the Demon Dogs. #''Episode X'' - 12/07/2018 (05/19/2019 on Adult Swim) - Zoko's longtime rival arrives in Angelstorm to finally take on him. (during Adult Swim airings, it is rated TV-PG-V) #''Episode XI''* - 12/07/2018 (05/26/2019 on Adult Swim) - Zoko walks in a temple guarded by the Hiyais. (first episode not to be directed by Bryan Andrews, instead, it is directed by Genndy Tartakovsky, one of the storyboard artists) #''Episode XII'' - 12/07/2018 (06/02/2019 on Adult Swim) - Zoko protects a Face Paint village. #''Episode XIII'' - 12/07/2018 (06/09/2019 on Adult Swim) - Zoko explores cave painting after running into one of them while chasing down a thief. (during Adult Swim airings, it is rated TV-PG-V) #''Episode XIV'' - 12/07/2018 (06/16/2019 on Adult Swim) - Zoko teams up with a trained aardvark assassin to hunt TBD. #''Episode XV'' - 12/07/2018 (06/23/2019 on Adult Swim) - Zoko and Miko walk into a dinosaur village that is being protected by a Velociraptor warrior. When a threat arises to the city, they must team up to defeat him. #''Episode XVI'' - 12/07/2018 (06/30/2019 on Adult Swim) - Jacyln gets brainwashed by End Hippo as Zoko attempts to free her from his grasp. #''Episode XVII'' - 12/07/2018 (07/07/2019 on Adult Swim) - Zoko encounters a small village that is currently having an infestation of kappas. #''Episode XVIII''* - 12/07/2018 (07/14/2019 on Adult Swim) - Zoko is sent to protect a ghost village from a ghost-hating human who wants to wipe all of the ghosts from existence. (NOTE: this is the second episode not to be directed by Bryan Andrews. Instead, it is being directed by Rob Renzetti, also one of the storyboard artists) (during Adult Swim airings, it is rated TV-PG-V) #''Episode XIX'' - 12/07/2018 (07/21/2019 on Adult Swim) - Zoko deals with a monstrous mongoose. #''Episode XX''* - 12/07/2018 (07/28/2019 on Adult Swim) - Zoko engages in the ultimate battle between him and End Hippo as his weapon ends up being destroyed near the end. (third episode not to be directed by Bryan Andrews, instead, it is directed by other than Renzetti or Tartakovsky, one of the storyboard artists). Season 2 (2019-2020) NOTE: New episodes now air on Adult Swim starting with Season 2. This was supposed to be the final season, but due to the success of the trend #SaveMythical, they ended up giving the series two more seasons. Also, new episodes now start on Saturday (at 1 am (12 am eastern), replacing Food Wars) as part of the Toonami block. Also, Guillermo del Toro and Ford Riley (the creator of The Lion Guard) joins the series as directors and writers. #''Episode XXI'' - 12/07/2019 - After End Hippo's supposed defeat, everything seems calm until he suddenly returns. As a result, Zoko learns he has to collect a rare and powerful sword to stop him. #''Episode XXII'' - 12/14/2019 - After collecting the Steelflame Sword, Zoko decides to test its new abilities on a Jersey Devil that haunts a nearby harbor. #''Episode XXIII'' - 12/21/2019 - Zoko and Flare accidentally angers a pack of Tears. However, things get worse for both of them when the Tears aim to kill them. (fourth episode not to be directed by Bryan Andrews, instead, it is directed by Genndy Tartakovsky) #''Episode XXIV''* - 12/28/2019 - related, reserved for Green (fifth episode not to be directed by Bryan Andrews, instead, it is directed by Genndy Tartakovsky) #''Episode XXV'' - 01/04/2020 - Flare encounters a siren who ends up dragging him down underwater as Zoko has to save Flare before he runs out of breath. (sixth episode not to be directed by Bryan Andrews, instead, it is directed by Ford Riley) #''Episode XXVI'' - 01/11/2020 - End Hippo sends a strange laughing jack-o'lantern like figure to kill Zoko and Flare. #''Episode XXVII'' - 01/18/2020 - Jong'ju gets kidnapped by a mysterious werewolf, so Zoko must save him... by facing down werewolves... lots of them. (TV-MA-V, first episode to be rated TV-MA) #''Episode XXVIII'' - 01/25/2020 - Zoko and Flare go to a festival as they eventually learn that End Hippo is planning to release a dragon at the end of the festival. #''Episode XXIX'' - 02/01/2020 - Flaps gets kidnapped by The Armadillo Ninjas as revenge for being defeated, so Zoko must save him. (TV-PG-LV) #''Episode XXX'' - 02/08/2020 - Miko sends Zoko and Flare to obtain the legendary bow that he'll let Zoko have, but things get complicated when a protector wants them dead. #''Episode XXXI'' - 02/15/2020 - a fight between the Face Paints puts Zoko and Flare's friendship in the ultimate test. #''Episode XXXII'' - 02/22/2020 - Zoko and Flare must return a baby Griffin to his parents. #''Episode XXXIII'' - 02/29/2020 - End Hippo takes control of a chimera and uses it to cause mayhem and discord. #''Episode XXXIV'' - 03/07/2020 - End Hippo sends Zoko and Flare to the prehistoric time, where they team up with Spear and Fang to stop TBD. #''Episode XXXV'' - 03/14/2020 - to Zaii's revenge #''Episode XXXVI'' - 03/21/2020 - Zoko, Flare, Miko and Jong'ju must survive in a night when the moon becomes dark purple, facing the winged demonic humans. (TV-MA-V, being the second episode to get that rating) the episode there or move it to earlier? #''Episode XXXVII'' - 03/28/2020 - Zoko teams up with an intelligent Kappa to stop End Hippo from invading his own town. #''Episode XXXVIII'' - 04/04/2020 - Zoko is sent to save a Troll Village from a familiar bandit. However, things get way more difficult when a Ghoul minion of his catches him. (TV-PG-V) #''Episode XXXIX'' - 04/11/2020 - A cold night turns into a very dangerous night when a yeti kidnaps most of the Angelstorm citizens (including Zoko), so Flare, Miko and Jaiydn must save him. #''Episode XL'' - 04/18/2020 - Zoko finally defeats End Hippo as he ends up banishing him to a new plane of existence in a final battle. Season 3 (2020-2021) #''Episode XLI'' - 11/14/2020 - A new villain rises after End Hippo's banishment, but he is tougher than what Zoko and Flare thought, so they must stop him for the first time. #''Episode XLII'' - 11/21/2020 - Zoko, Flare, Jong'ju and Sapphire explore a steampunk city where they team up with a teenage girl to stop a TBD. #''Episode XLIII'' - 11/28/2020 - TBD #''Episode XLIV'' - 12/05/2020 - TBD #''Episode XLV'' - 12/12/2020 - TBD #''Episode XLVI'' - 12/19/2020 - TBD #''Episode XLVII'' - 12/26/2020 - TBD #''Episode XLVIII'' - 01/02/2021 - TBD #''Episode XLIX'' - 01/09/2021 - TBD #''Episode L'' - 01/16/2021 - TBD #''Episode LI'' - 01/23/2021 - TBD #''Episode LII'' - 01/30/2021 - TBD #''Episode LIII'' - 02/06/2021 - TBD #''Episode LIV'' - 02/13/2021 - TBD #''Episode LV'' - 02/20/2021 - TBD #''Episode LVI'' - 02/27/2021 - TBD #''Episode LVII'' - 03/06/2021 - TBD #''Episode LVIII'' - 03/13/2021 - TBD #''Episode LIX'' - 03/20/2021 - TBD #''Episode LX'' - 03/27/2021 - TBD Season 4 (2021-2022) #''Episode LXI'' - TBD 2021 - End Hippo breaks out of his banishment, and teams up with Alt to defeat Zoko once and for all, becoming a huge challenge to our heroes. #